


Artists Integrity

by edenssunset



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ajay doesn’t like the Mc at first, Ajay/Camilio, Erin/Casey - Freeform, F/F, M/M, MC: Camilio Patoni, Warms up to him eventually, rory x happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenssunset/pseuds/edenssunset
Summary: Ajay finds Rory’s freshman friend to be strange, but as he gets to know him he slowly falls for him.
Relationships: Ajay Bhandari/Main Character (High School Story: Class Act)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Odd Freshman

A boy wakes up early in the morning as the sun lights up his room, accompanied with birds chirping and cars passing by.

Ajay groaned and shoved his face into the pillow, _five more minutes please._ “Ajay, get up already! You don’t want to be late on your first day!”

Ajay felt no desire or want to get up from his comfy bed, however he must remain responsible as he always is. So he gets up from his bed, removing the brown blanket away from him. _God why is it so cold?_

Looking at the mirror, Ajay was quite the mess. Hair sticking out everywhere, squinted eyes, slight circles under his eyes, a mark of drool from the night before and obvious shivering from the coldness of the room. He’s glad no one can see this side of him, he looks absolutely horrible.

Ajay sighed, going over to his closet and grabbing the most professional looking thing he has. Not that it really matters, all of his clothing falls under the category of, “Professional,” Ajay quickly got dressed, while still making sure nothing was out of place. Zipper is done, buttons are on correctly, and the vest looks good. Now all he has to do is his hair, which isn’t really that hard of a task to do. As he was combing out his hair, he walked downstairs and placed some toast into the toaster.

“I’m surprised, you’re usually up earlier than usual,”His mother walked over, trying to fix his hair up. He cringed, backing away. “I had a lot of papers to sign, stayed up late,”He shrugged, grabbing the toast from the toaster and adding butter on to it.

He said a quick, “Love you,” To his parents before going off to his car, and driving off. A lot was on his mind, specifically the play. He was rather nervous about it, since Rory had come to him personally about his mother’s situation.

_“I can help you out Rory, we can make the donation go to your mothers treatment,”_

He had assured him that they would, but he feels a weight of pressure to make this play absolutely perfect.

Arriving at campus, Ajay strolled his way to his class while preparing himself for auditions. He hopes all goes well.

—

Rory’s freshman friend is quite strange to say the least. The boy mutters too much, stutters a lot, and constantly has a nervous look on his face.

_We can’t really afford to have nervous wrecks in this show._

Upon meeting him, it was just painfully awkward too. “Are you Ajay the director? I heard about you from Erin,”

_Obviously_.

“It’s nice to meet you, it’s my first-“ Feeling annoyed, Ajay pushed away the boy's hand. The boy frowned, “What is it?”

Ajay held back the urge to scoff, “Don’t take this personally, but I really don’t have the time. This is by far the most ambitious production I’ve ever directed, and that means I need to give it my full attention,”

The boy took a bit to respond, clearly surprised by his words. “I get it, you think you’re too cool for me,”He jokingly stated, but Ajay didn’t take it that way.

He rolled his eyes, “I clearly didn’t, but you’re the one who said it. Now please leave me alone,”

At that moment, despite being annoyed, he was pretty happy that Danielle came and took the boy away.

“Hey Ajay, have you met Camilio yet? _Ah, so that’s his name._

“No, and personally I’m not interested in getting to know your strange friend,”He snapped at Rory, who looked taken back. “Aw come on Ajay! He’s a really sweet guy once you get to know him!” Ajay shook his head,

“I’m not interested,”He repeated, and Rory merely shrugged. “He’s very charming, you will warm up to him,”

“I doubt it,”

He stood up as soon as everyone gathered around, watching how they all interacted. Everyone was talking to each other, minus Camilio who stood alone while muttering to himself. Strange behavior.

“Alright, it’s about time we begin this audition. I’m the director Ajay-“He went on, occasionally glancing at Camilio who seemed to space out every now and then.

_I can’t afford to keep him if he’s going to keep doing that as well._

“Let's begin, shall we?” He smiled as Christian and Rory went up on stage. It’s perfect really, two of their greatest actors will obviously play the main parts. Christian is the popular, attractive kid and so is Rory. Ajay is certain that everyone will come and watch the play for these two.

Ajay looked at the script for a split second, before looking up to see Christian slip on the black chair. His eyes widened. “Christian!”Rory shouted, attempting to catch him but overall failing to do so. Ajay began shaking, watching helplessly as the fall completely injured Christians leg.

“Ow,”Christian cried out, sobbing softly to himself. Everyone panicked slightly, while Erin went to get the nurse.

Ajay felt frustration as Christian was carried out of the auditorium, “Damn it! We just lost one of our most promising actors!”

“I don’t think-“Ajay quickly cut Danielle off, “Do you know how hard it is to find a good ingenue at a school this small?” His face was red, and it was clear he was going to go off some more until a small voice cut stopped him,

“Christian just broke his leg and that’s what you’re worried about?”Camilio spoke up, surprising everyone in the room.

Ajay wanted to scream, he wanted to continue on about his frustration but Camilio was giving him a hard look that made him go quiet. He spoke, “I.. Hate to admit it, but you’re right,”

Ajay ignored the quiet, “Hate to admit it?”From Camilio, going on, “I just don’t want to let anyone down,”

Camilio’s face quickly softened, looking away and spacing out once again.

“Don’t worry, you haven’t let anyone down,”

“And it’s a shame about the broken leg, but it’ll heal. And it’s nobody’s fault,”

Ajay stared at the black cube, glaring.

“Let’s not use this again,”Mr. Olson spoke through the tension filled silence, and Ajay took a deep breath.

“Let this be a lesson to all of you. Never stand on something with swivel wheels! That cube is for sitting!”

“Thank you Ajay, I’m sure none of us will forget again,”

Feeling stared down, Ajay took a deep breath once again. The pressure was already setting in, “Right,”

—

He hates to admit it, but Camilio is a _damn_ good actor. Despite his spacing out and silence, Camilio can definitely perform well. Rory and Danielle are also the best, but he definitely does not want Danielle to get the part of the princess.

_Her crush on Rory is going to wreck the show if I do so._

But at the same time, he wonders if it’s too risky to give the part to Camilio. He’s a good actor, but he’s also very awkward and quiet. He isn’t sure if the kid is going to do justice to the character.

But seeing him play the part made his jaw drop, because _damn_ he does a very good job.

So maybe he’s kind of warming up to him, but it’s not for his, “Sweet personality,” but mostly for his great acting skills.

“Does that mean I get the part?”Camilio asked, and Ajay held back the urge to roll his eyes. “Casting results will be in by tomorrow,”He responded, and Camilio’s face went blank.

He watched them leave, but Rory stayed behind. “Told you that you would warm up to him,”

“Quiet, he has good skill and I’d be lying if I said he didn’t. I just think he’s a good asset to this play, that’s all,”Ajay responded plainly, clearly not interested in continuing this conversation.

Rory gave him a smug smile, walking off after saying goodbye. Ajay sighed, grabbing his stuff and packing it up to leave.

When he walked out, he saw Camilio happily chatting it up with Rory. _He looked natural, not forced or awkward._ Like he was in his element; obviously, Rory and Camilio were childhood friends.

He shrugged it off, going straight to his car and driving home. “How was the audition?”His father asked plainly, quietly watching Ajay play with his food. “It was okay, it started off badly but it went well afterwards,”He shrugged, not wanting to elaborate.

His mom noticed that Ajay was not interested in further discussing it, so she quickly changed the topic. No one brought up the auditions, and he was happy about that. He didn’t want to discuss how much of a disaster it was in the beginning, he already feels bad enough about it already.

He tucked in his little brother Mohit into bed, watching him fall asleep as he told him one of his favorite stories. 

After that, he went straight to his room, curling up in his bed. This play is going to give him all kinds of stress, but he cares lots about Rory and so he is willing to push through it all so that this play is successful.

He just hopes nothing else goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Camilio’s personality is a little different from the main hssca character but I wanted to experiment more on his and Ajay’s interactions. Also I know Ajay had a crush on the Mc since auditions but I wanted to develop a slow burn between the two instead. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Nerd and the Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilio and Ajay seriously don’t know how to act around each other.

Ajay wasn’t sure why, but he found himself analyzing Camilio more often. The boy has such strange behavior, how could he not?

It was the next day, Ajay had gotten up early to post up the results in the hallway. He was quite tired after spending his time organizing the casting and crew, but he knows there isn’t really time for rest.

Ajay walked down the hall, seeing people crowd around the casting results and pushing through the crowd. He perked up when he heard Camilio’s familiar quiet voice,

“I’m the prince, so guess that means you’re the witch,”Camilio said in a smug tone, which made Ajay raise his eyebrow. _Nice and sweet personality my ass._

He didn’t like Danielle, albeit she was a good actor but definitely not a good person. However, Ajay was afraid that Camilio was exactly the same considering the way he acted. 

It was strange really, he had a passive aggressive attitude that Ajay did NOT like at all. It definitely rubbed him the wrong way, and he’s going to have to watch out for the both of them in the future.

He walked over to Camilio as Danielle walked away, leaving behind Camilio who stared at the results with a lack of expression. _Creepy_.

“Congrats, Camilio. I’ll be honest, the role will be a bit of a stretch for you.. But I think I can pull it out of you,” Camilio didn’t give much of a response, just a simple huff as he looked away.

Ajay frowned, but continued nonetheless, “Mr. Olson liked the dynamic between you and Rory. He thought you two had chemistry,”

Camilio frowned, huffing again. _What is with this guy and his sassy attitude?_ “I guess, I’m just glad I’ve been casted,”He replied in a bitter tone. Ajay raised an eyebrow, and replied with just as much attitude, “You don’t seem excited about taking this role,”

The two stared each other down, the tension causing others to grow increasingly uncomfortable and walking away. Camilio took a deep breath, “I am, I really am.. Just don’t want to deal with Danielle,” _Ah, so that’s what this is about._

“She won’t do anything to you, I won’t let her. Leave that all to me,”Camilio stared him down again, looking away and shrugging. “Thanks,”

“I just expect you don’t mess up this play with your relationship towards Rory,” Camilio glared hard, “My relationship?”

Erin decided to butt in, “Romance between a plays two leads is bad for Ajay’s heart!” Ajay glared at her, and quickly turned to Camilio,

“Listen to me, both of you. Getting involved with your co-star is a recipe for disaster in a production,” Camilio’s face hardened as Ajay continued, “If things go sour, it could jeopardize everyone’s hard work on the play,”

The two stared each other down again, creating more tension between the two. Erin gulped, mumbling a goodbye as she walked away from the harsh scene. Camilio scoffed, “Whatever, don’t care. It’s not like I’ll date him, he’s just my friend,”

“Good, and also lose that attitude of yours,” Ajay turned around swiftly, walking off to his next class. He could feel Camilio’s intense glare burn into his back, but he could honestly care less right now.

_That kid is going to be the death of me._

—

So this is where the analyzing begins. Ajay didn’t know why it was provoked, but he noticed when Camilio spaced out. 

He didn’t know how, but when Camilio spaces out he is also somehow paying attention to whatever is happening around him. He stared at his food emotionlessly,

“Camilio, are you listening?” Erin asked as she cut off her story, noticing Camilio’s blank look. “Yeah, I am. What did your sister do with the cow?”To Ajay’s surprise, he was actually paying attention. It seemed to be a strange multitasking skill that Camilio has.

Ajay quickly lost interest, at least he knows Camilio can actually pay attention through his spaced out moments.

Unbeknownst to Ajay, Camilio stood behind him as he watched him block out scenes. He turned around, met with a pair of hazel brown eyes and reacting with a yelp of surprise. Camilio snickered, “What the hell are you doing?” 

“Don’t sneak up on me!” Camilio laughed more, “What the heck is that supposed to be?”

“Don’t laugh, Patoni. I’m blocking out the first scene of the play!” Camilio rolled his eyes,

“Are you a workaholic?” Ajay glared, but shrugged, “I guess,”

“Because you giggled, Camilio, your character will be lying down facedown in the floor for the duration of his scene,”

Camilio scoffed, “Nerd,”He mumbled. “Brat,”Ajay replied, the two glaring at each other.

Erin laughed nervously, “Okay! Let’s allow Ajay to continue his work then!”

“Actually, what’s the point of blocking it out here, though? You should do it properly on the stage so you can see,”Skye points out.

Ajay gasped, “Actually… You’re right. I shouldn’t half-ass this.” Ajay stood up, grabbing his notebook.

“All right losers. Guess who’s heading to the theater,”

Erin smiles, “Good for you, take Camilio with you,”

“But-”

“No buts! Now go on ahead,” Ajay groaned, leading Camilio to the theater.

“So.. the play kicks off with the king telling the witch she didn’t fulfill her part of the deal,”Camilio began, “The witch doesn’t take this well, and throws a tantrum yada yada..”

Ajay rolled his eyes, “If you don’t want to be here, you didn’t have to come,”

“Meh, I just think it’s funny pissing you off,”

Ajay sneered, “What the hell is your problem, Patoni?”

“I don’t know, what’s _yours?_ ” Camilio replied sarcastically, making Ajay grow more furious.

Ajay sighed, running his hands down his face. “Look, lets just get this over with okay?” Camilio shrugged, going silent and spacing out. “

”Hm… I’m debating what pose the king should be in when he breaks the news to her,”

“Huh? Can you repeat that?” Camilio asked and Ajay huffed, “I said that I’m debating-“

“Wait, never mind. I think the king should be sitting, it shows that he is in a position of power. He’s relaxing while the witch has to stand,” Ajay blinked, giving him a confused look.

“I didn’t process what you said until like seconds after I asked that question, sorry,” Ajay merely shrugged it off, “Anyways, the king sitting huh? Didn’t expect you to have an artistic justification for it. Have you done this before?”

“Nah, I’m probably just smarter then you,”Camilio smirked, earning a frown from Ajay. “Whatever,”Ajay began to write on his notebook, but no ink came out. 

“Damn it, this always happens at the worst times,”

“Just do the scribbling thing,”

“I’m trying!” Camilio rolled his eyes, grabbing the pen and scribbling all over his arm until ink finally came out. “There, it works now,”

“Huh, guess you’re useful for one thing,”

“Fuck you,”

Ajay scoffed, “Trutfully, I don’t know what Rory sees in you. You’re rude, obnoxious, sassy and overall disrespectful.”

“Oh yeah? Well you disregard our feelings, put this play before any of us and oh yeah! Christians leg is broken, is that correct?”

Ajay slammed the notebook down, “That was your fault!”

“My fault?! I set the fucking prop, I didn’t expect him to stand on it,”

“Why you little-“ Ajay was quickly cut off by the bell ringing, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“I would’ve gotten more shit done today if you hadn’t come,”

“Whatever Ajay, have fun with your little drawing session,” Camilio angrily grabbed his book bag, storming out of the theater.

Ajay decided that he was going to stay a bit longer to finish blocking out the scene.

—

School had just ended, and it was time for rehearsals. Ajay walked in, notebook filled with the blocked out scene. He was late for class, but it was totally worth it so he could finish up blocking out the scene.

Camilio glared at him as he walked in. Ajay glared back.

Ajay claps for everyone’s attention, “Welcome to our first rehearsal. I’m looking forward to putting on a great performance with you all. Let’s show everyone what we’re made of!” The cast and crew cheers. “Today, we’ll be working on the first scene. Ajay’s already got a draft of how it should be blocked out..”Mr. Olson smiles at Ajay, who reached out for his notebook.

The cast and crew began discussing what they should do in the scene, however Camilio looked at the notebook and noticed something.

“Ah, I’m not in this scene!”Rory states. “Yeah, me too,”

“You two can review the scene we’ll be blocking out tomorrow. It’s fine to do that at home though, so you’re dismissed early if you want,” Gladly, he did not want to be around Camilio any more than he had to.

“Damn, the bus already left,” “I can give you a ride home Camilio!”Ajay noticed the way Camilio’s usual sneers and emtionless looks were replaced by a softened look as soon as Rory insisted he gives him a ride.

Ajay would assume so, Camilio is comfortable around Rory. He smiles more, his face lights up more, he sounds genuinely nice around Rory.

He didn’t know why, but watching the two walking off together with big grins made him feel envious.

It’s probably nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Camilio is a little shit and before you guys defend him just know that hes genuinely being rude asf and poor Ajay doesn’t deserve it!! But perhaps you’ll learn why he’s acting that way later on. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. True Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems that Camilio is more than just a mean, sarcastic kid.

Of all things that could happen right now, Camilio just HAD to run into him at the football game. 

Ajay was minding his own business, he wanted to get some snacks so he offered to pick some up for everyone else. Then, Camilio ran into him looking flustered and confused. 

When their eyes met, their faces went cold. “Ajay, what are you doing here?”

“Watching the game obviously,” Camilio laughed, “Really? You’re a nerd, I don’t expect you to enjoy these types of things,”

Ajay turned red, so ready to push Camilio out of the way and walk off. Camilio sighed, “Look I’m sorry, where are the others?” _An apology from Camilio? How surprising._

“They’re over- Actually, I’ll show you,”Ajay grabbed Camilio’s hoodie, leading him to where the other theater kids sat.

Camilio’s face lit up when he saw Rory, going over to sit down next to him. Ajay sneered. “Hey Camilio! Good to see you here! Didn’t think this was your thing,”Camilio places himself between Danielle and Rory, smiling smugly.

“I’m obviously here for my sister Caliana,” Rory laughed, “Check your attitude Camilio,” Like an obedient puppy, Camilio’s attitude went away and Ajay quickly wondered what type of power Rory has over Camilio.

“How’d you do that?”Ajay asked out of nowhere, and Rory gave him a perplexed look. “Do what?”

“Calm Camilio’s attitude down, I’m the director and he doesn’t even listen to me,” Rory laughed, shaking his head.

“Camilio means no harm, he was like that when he first met me. He was so mean to me and I later found out it was because he wanted to be my friend. He doesn’t know how to make friends, so he acts out like a wounded tiger,”

_Camilio trying to be his friend? He isn’t sure what to think of that, but he’s certain that Camilio does NOT want to be his friend with the way he acts._ “How was Camilio mean to you?”

“Oh you know, calling me names and being really sarcastic with me. I complimented him once and he threw a toy train at my head,” Ajay couldn’t help himself, and burst out laughing.

Camilio’s eyes widened, blushing brightly and looking away. Rory noticed, but simply ignored it. “Wow Camilio, you sure have a way with words,”Ajay snickered, and Camilio turned red.

“Whatever.. Nerd,” Possibly knowing Camilio’s intentions, Ajay didn’t react harshly but smiled at him. Camilio’s eyes widened, and stood up a stuttering mess. “Bathroom!”he squeaked out, running off.

“Why’d he run away?”Ajay frowned, but Rory smiled.

“Instead of replying with just as much attitude and aggression, you smiled at him. I think he knows that you figured him out,”Rory snickered. Ajay smiled for himself, what a strange way of interacting with others. If it hadn’t been for Rory, Ajay wouldn’t have known that Camilio was actually trying to be his friend.

However, he wasn’t really sure after remembering their recent arguments. It was harsh, they snapped at each other pretty badly and Camilio seemed genuinely mad. _It’s probably because I provoked him first_.

Ajay wasn’t really sure what to make of Camilio to be honest, he’s a confusing person and Ajay was already bad with opening up to new people. _Perhaps there is more to him than I thought._

Camilio came back, with snacks and passed out something for everyone. He quietly walked over to Ajay, handing him a chocolate bar. “I didn’t know what you liked so I bought what I liked..”He mumbled, and Ajay grabbed the chocolate bar from his hand.

“Thanks Camilio,”Ajay gave him another smile, and Camilio huffed. He was trying to maintain his sarcastic act, but Ajay can see right through him when he noticed Camilio’s lips twitch and hold himself from smiling.

Perhaps he misjudged him too quickly. “Here, sit next to me Camilio,”Ajay scooted over, and Camilio nodded as he sat down.

Camilio was smiling to himself, quietly nibbling his snack as he watched the game. Ajay couldn’t help himself, but he thought Camilio looked cute.

—

The game ended well, they had won and they were going to Amber’s house to celebrate. Camilio had told them that she invited them after consoling his sister.

So here he is, playing pool with Aiden and Sydney. He knew Aiden, he’s Christian’s boyfriend. Staring at him, he felt guilty for allowing Christian to get hurt. Even though Camilio apologized for pinning the blame on him, it was still his fault for not doing something to prevent it from happening.

“Damn Ajay, you’re good at this,” He listened to Camilio’s voice, but focused on his game. 

“Don’t take it personally, he’s just lining up his shot,”

“You’re Camilio right? I know you! You’re the kid who constantly talks back to the math teacher! That guy hates you!” Camilio laughed,

“Fuck him, he had the nerve to be rude to me after finding out about my Japanese descent,”He shrugged, and Ajay raised an eyebrow. Japanese descent?

“Wow! But wait, I thought you were Italian,”

“Half, basically I’m a wasian,” “Cool!” Everyone turned to watch Ajay,

“So, it looks like solids is winning by a landslide. Which one of you is it?”

“That would be Ajay, Aiden and I are stripes,”

“Not much for pool then?”

“Admittedly no, but Ajay is exceptionally good,” Ajay finishes up with lining up his shot, as two more solids are knocked into pockets. He looks up and locks eyes with Camilio,

“Oh hey Camilio, didn’t see you there,”

“Yeah, too focused on your nerd game,”He teases. Ajay rolls his eyes, “Didn't know you were so good at this game,”

“You only met me this Monday, besides..” He points to a pocket and lines his shot, “It’s not like pool is a particularly useful skill..” He takes the shot and the 8-ball lands in the pocket.

He smirked, “I win,” Camilio huffed, “I’d like to play a round with you,”

“Thought this was a nerd game,” “Meh, I’ll take any chance to beat you,”

“As much as I’d enjoy kicking your ass at this game, a couple of jocks already called up the next game. You can find me later when they’re done,”He snickered, and Camilio laughed.

“Whatever you say professor director,” Suddenly, One Direction started playing and Camilio’s face lit up. “Holy shit! I love this song! Catch you later, I’m going to have some fun!”He waves him off.

“One direction? Really?”

“Fuck you!” He smiled as he watched the teen run off, and found himself going into the kitchen. He grabbed a slice of pizza, biting into it and watching everyone have fun. He took a sip of his drink, but perked up when he heard two familiar voices. He hid behind the counters,

“Thanks for saving me Cammie, as much as I love those two I’m not really up for playing Seven minutes in heaven with them,”

“What? Not your type?”

“Nothing against them, I just want my kisses to mean something,” He continues to listen,

“The idea of kissing someone as a game is just not my thing,”

“I get that, but what about stage kisses?” The silence sent a shock into Ajay’s chest, and he wasn’t sure how to feel until he heard Danielle’s voice.

“Hey you two! What are you talking about?”

“None of your business,”Ajay smiled at Camilio’s sass, but Rory told him to relax.

“Didn’t see you there, we were just talking about the play!”

“Oh really? Speaking of the play, I need help trying to break down the witch's motivation. Mind helping me out?” Rory agreed, but Camilio grabbed his arm,

“What are you even doing trying to do a script analysis at a party?”

“It’s fine Camilio, I don’t mind. I’ll talk to you later,”Rory waved him off, and Camilio’s face fell. Ajay frowned, seeing Camilio look upset did not sit well with him. 

“Of course he once again ditches me to hang with Danielle,”He huffed, storming off. Ajay stood up as he watched him leave, and frowned. He didn’t know how to react, he felt bad for Camilio. He also noticed that Danielle always took Rory away when Camilio was merely conversing or hanging out with him.

It didn’t seem fair that Rory always left Camilio behind, but it’s not his business so he shouldn’t say anything about it.

—

Ajay was still in the kitchen, drinking a soda when he noticed Camilio walk in. His eyes were fiery, he didn’t look too happy. “Hey,”

“Hey,” The two fell into an awkward silence. “I believe you owe me a game of pool, sir,” Seeing Camilio smile made Ajay smile,

“Alright, not sure why you’re eager to get your ass handed to you,”

“We’ll see about that, Bhandari,” Camilio stood on the other side of the pool table, preparing himself. He seems out of it, but Ajay didn’t want to push it. 

Camilio finished setting up the balls, removing the triangle guide. He lines up his first shot, aiming to break the triangle. The balls scatter everywhere, and one of the solids goes into a pocket.

“Not bad, keep going until you can’t anymore,”Ajay chuckled, and Camilio rolled his eyes. They continued to play, until Camilio became stumped all of a sudden.

“Your confusion is killing me, let me help,”Ajay walked over to Camilio, and the boy jumped as Ajay grabbed his hand and guided him.

“Uh, Camilio?” He flushed, “Sorry, also thanks. Now I can beat your ass the times harder,”

“Don’t push it,” Camilio played well, but Ajay wasn’t really focused on the game. He was focused on what Camilio said earlier,

_“Of course he once again ditches me to hang with Danielle,”_

“What are you thinking about, Ajay?”Camilio asked, suddenly pausing the game. Ajay shrugged, “I’m kind of wondering what you have against Danielle,”He shrugged, and Camilio narrowed his eyes.

“She’s a bitch,”

“Camilio!”

“What? She treats me unfairly and never allows me to spend time with Rory. He’s my friend too,”He shrugged, watching Ajay line up his shot.

Ajay grew worried, he isn’t sure if Camilio has a crush on Rory but if he does then things will definitely get complicated. Danielle is already super jealous of anyone who comes into contact with Rory, he can’t imagine what she’d do to someone like Camilio. This feud could tear this play apart.

“So, what do I get if I win?”Camilio asked, smirking.

“A foot up your ass,”

“Aw come on! Let’s make a bet, whoever wins… Gets a kiss on the cheek,” Ajay turned red,

“Excuse me?”

“If you win, I kiss you on the cheek. If I win, you kiss mine,” Ajay stared at him, surprised. He examined Camilio’s face, trying to make sure he’s joking.

He huffed, “Was this pool game just a set up so that you can kiss my cheek?”

“Nah, so you can kiss mine,” Ajay smirked, rolling his eyes, “Whatever, I’ll do it but it’s unprofessional of me to do anything more than that with one of my actors,”

Camilio shrugged, “Don’t think high school theater should be professional,” The game continued on, the two head to head. Finally, Camilio leans in and lines up his shot. He aimed at the solid ball, landing in the pocket.

“Ha! I win!”

“I- You did!” Camilio cheered, scooting over and smiling.

“So, I believe you owe me something,”He snickered, and Ajay rolled his eyes as he leaned in to kiss his cheek. Camilio’s skin is soft, naturally and Ajay felt jealous that Camilio would have such nice skin.

“Thank you sir,” “Whatever, we should play again sometime. It’s rare for me to play anyone who’s even sort of a challenge,”

Camilio smirked in agreement, waving him off and walking off.

Ajay sat down, smiling brightly at the interaction they just had. He placed a hand in his lips, blushing brightly at the sweet affection they shared.

He didn’t think he’d go from arguing with Camilio to kissing him in the cheek, but then again.. Camilio was a strange kid indeed.

He looks forward to know more about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camilio is nice? Gasp??? Anyways, there is going to be more to Camilio than the Mc has because I have Camilio a more different personality. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Camilio’s personality is a little different from the main hssca character but I wanted to experiment more on his and Ajay’s interactions. Also I know Ajay had a crush on the Mc since auditions but I wanted to develop a slow burn between the two instead. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
